Tino's Adventures of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw
|image = File:Tino's Adventures of Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw.jpg}} is another Weekenders crossover film planned to be re-edited by Sonic876. It will appear on Pandora.TV in the near future. Synopsis Tino, Lor, Carver, Tish, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Big G, Sneech, Princess Nella, Trinket, Garrett, Clod, Sunset Shimmer, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Natalie Blackstone, Hannah Whitehouse, Blisstina Utonium, Shido, Kotori, Tohka, Yoshino, Yoshinon, Origami Tobichii, Mana Takamiya, Hugo, Rita, Yin and Yang (along with Ash, Tai, Powerpuff Girls, and their friends) joins Cooler and his pals to save the pound and get the Bone of Scone back from Mr. McNasty (whom The Dazzings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Clayton, The Crime Empire, The League of Evil, Grizzle, and Team Rocket). Plot Whopper is taking his niece and nephew to the museum. Along the way, he tells them the origin of Puppy Power, the ability of humankind to understand the Pound Puppies and Purries. In the Dark Ages (specifically 958 AD), a young boy named Arthur and his dog Digalot came across a stone which contained both the mythical sword Excalibur and the magical Bone of Scone. While Arthur pulled the sword from the stone, Arthur’s dog Digalot pulled the Bone of Scone from the same stone, and soon afterward Arthur discovered that the dog could talk. Sir McNasty, who had witnessed the withdrawal of Excalibur and the Bone and Arthur's coronation as King of England, planned to conquer the world by retrieving the Bone. However, it was kept hidden by the giant guardian, Big Paw. Later in 1958 the Bone of Scone is in a museum in an unnamed American city. Tammy and Jeff are the owners of the pound and hold a press conference and announce that the pound will be holding an adoption bizarre. A descendant of the original McNasty shows up and states he wishes to adopt the puppies. Tammy and Jeff inform him that he has to sign adoption papers. The pup finds out what McNasty is going to do with the four puppies. With his Mean Machine, McNasty will transform them and the rest of the Pound into vicious guard dogs, steal the Bone of Scone from the museum, and use its power and his army of dogs to conquer the world. Big Paw and Cooler chase McNasty and his henchmen all over town and eventually back to the museum and their Mean Machine, which turns them into good men. Big Paw and Nose Marie finally get back the Bone of Scone. Soon, Collette and Whopper escape from their cage inside McNasty's laboratory, and briefly reunite with the rest of the Puppies. However, Lumpy and Bones snatch them back. The Puppies give chase, but nearly all of them end up in a rat-infested cave, hanging on a rope, before the Purries pull them up to safety. The Puppies and Purries continue looking for their friends. When they get caught in a patch of mire, they are saved by the legendary Big Paw, who agrees to find the Bone with them. Later, McNasty's henchmen transform the Puppies into guard dogs, save for Cooler. Big Paw brings him and the Purries back to town to stop the evil trio, as the trio's truck heads to the Pound. Whopper and his niece and nephew Puplings find themselves in the museum. The Bone of Scone has returned for another visit, and Whopper introduces Big Paw as a little surprise for the young ones, who did not believe before that he was real. As long as he is here to protect the Bone, Whopper says, Puppy Power will never be lost again. Trivia *Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, The Powerpuff Girls, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, Aisling, The Human Mane 5, The Dazzlings, Kurumi Tokisaki, Clayton, The Crime Empire (Joker, Two-Face, Penguin, Negaduck, Quackerjack, Megavolt, Bushroot, and the Liquidator), The League of Evil (Carl the Evil Cockroach Wizard, Smoke, Pondscüm, The Puffin), Badalf the Wicked Wizard, Grizzle, and Team Rocket (Jessie, James, and Meowth) guest stars in this film. *During this film, Bubbles, Kari, Tish, Togepi, Yoshino, Yoshinon, Hannah, Hugo, Fluttershy, and Spike the Dog will be captured by McNasty's henchmen, as Cooler, Tino, Lor, Carver, Natalie, Rita, the Rainbooms, Blisstina, Ash, Pikachu, Misty, Brock, Blossom, Buttercup, Bliss, Tai and his friends, Aisling, and come to the rescue. *This takes place after Tino Tonitini Meets Tarzan, and The Rainboms Meets Tarzan, when they already faced Clayton. Transcript /Transcript Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Weekenders/Non-Disney crossovers Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films